


Uke!HellBent X Dolan - Fanfic {Slow Updates}

by HeavenBent



Series: Planet Dolan Uke!HellBent [1]
Category: Planet Dolan, Super Planet Dolan
Genre: "Elaborate" imagination is good for in bed, Adorable HellBent, Bottom!HellBent, DOMINANT!Dolan, Daddy Dolan XD, Daddy Kink, Damn Daddy Dolan, Damn Daddy Dolan touch me there, Depressing, Did I really put that?, Dolan - Freeform, Dolan STOP DAT, Dolan don't do that here, Dolan is a total perv, Dolan likes to touch stuff, Dolan touches too many things, Dolan wants HellBent, Don't worry I still love her tho, Eventual Smut, GODDAMNIT DOLAN!!, HellBent is Depressed, HellBent is a sweetheart, HellBent is afraid, HellBent is my little cutie pie, HellBent wants Dolan, HellBent's past is depressing as hell, Hellbent, I CaN'T sTOp LOL, I lied he's Dolan's, I suck at tags, Kinky Shit, M/M, OMG THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!, Protective Dolan, Really upsetting, Sad, Seme!Dolan, Sexy Times, Shima Luan, Shima is Yandere, Shima is a really mean kitty, Submissive!HellBent, Sugar Daddy, Top!Dolan, Triggers are real, Uke!HellBent, cross dressing!HellBent, hahaha omg, imma cry, omg, possessive!Dolan, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenBent/pseuds/HeavenBent
Summary: HellBent has been crushing on Dolan for a long time, but was afraid to confess even before he started working for him in Super Planet Dolan. He puts up with it by acting like a mean and unfriendly demon, but all he really wants is love from the Austrailian man, who brought him the feeling of joy in his cold heart.HellBent had a horrible childhood that morphed him into the hard shelled and cold demon he appears to be on the outside. But can the Australian man open up the demon's heart again, and show him that he wants to love him just as badly as he does? To let him know he really cares? Before it's too late and HellBent gets swallowed by the depressions of his past, and close his doors forever?Will Dolan be able to show that he will love him forever and always from the heart?





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm just starting out and I really had no specific plot, but I'm gonna be mean and just have it so it plays your heart strings in every direction X3  
> Okay I'll stop talking. New parts will be up every 2nd day after the last part was published. Sometimes everyday. Depends on how much time I get away from my life IRL. -3-'

_HellBent's POV*_  
_Flash back*_

* * *

  
_"Hey... Scotty? Can I tell you a secret..?" I meekly asked my tall, brown-eyed childhood friend. "Yeah man, anything." He nodded while silently munching on his sandwich. "I-I'm... I'm gay..." I mumbled the last part to him. I turned away from him, as he was silent. Till he burst out laughing, I looked at him with complete shock as he dropped his sandwich laughing, I immediately flushed a bright pink. He stood up on the bench we were sitting on. "HEY EVERYONE!! HELLBENT IS A COCK SUCKER!!" He pointed at me accusingly, and everyone in the lunch courtyard had their eyes on me now. Judgmental and vicious glares coming from every direction, I gripped the sleeves of my blue hoodie, trying to keep myself from letting tears fall down my bright pink cheeks that were heating up._  
_But I couldn't keep them from some slipping as girl and boys all around laughed and pointed at me like some freak show at the zoo that was on display. They all swarmed me as I stood up, before pushed me to the ground, kicking me, throwing insults at me, punching me. Anything to make me hurt, but nothing could hurt me more than the feeling of betrayal I felt in my heart. At one point while getting my small frail body beaten, I made eye contact with Scotty's familiar brown eyes. But this time, he didn't run and help like the big brother role model I thought he was. He just looked away and acted like I never mattered to him, or existed. My vision had went red before everything faded to black._  
_I woke up in the nurses office. A field monitor hadn't found me till the end of the day and took me straight for medical attention and called my parents. I didn't know why I wanted to cry, I just did. It hurt to move, to feel my rib cage shake from each pained sob that wracked my body till I had no more tears left to cry, and I was overcome with a feeling of emptiness. Self worthlessness. Hatred for who I was. A demon. And a gay one at that. My life was ruined. What was the point of keeping it if everyone wanted to throw me out like a pice of trash. When my mother arrived, we drove home in silence. She was loving, though strict. She was the type to expect me to put my all into what I did and push myself even further each time, no matter if I was at my limits or not._  
_I told her what happened that night when she was patching me up. I told her I was gay. Later that night, I heard her and dad arguing. I sat in my bed, wide awake and shaking uncontrollably. Father's temper was easily ignited, the stress from work plus a family to feed was a lot on him. I heard him stomp up the stairs and down the hall to where I was. My door flew open and I flinched. "So, you want to a be a gay faggot?" He yelled as I began to cry and whimper, sinking into the bed as far as I could to get away from him._  
_He beat me up, dragged me across the floor and down to the basement where he beat me and whipped me 25 times along my back. "No son of mine will be a faggot... You aren't my son, now get your gay ass out of my house." He snapped. I heard his feet go up the stairs and I dragged my practically shredded body up the stairs. I grabbed a coat and went as far away as my beaten and whipped body could before I collapsed in someone's yard. My raspy breathing coming from my raw throat was the only sound besides the morning doves singing their song. I wish I could be free like a bird and fly away._  
_A few hours later, a boy and a girl ran out, dragging who I assumed was his mother I didn't even realize they were coming towards me. The mother was frantic and on the phone as I got a hazy look at the boy and the girl. He looked about my age, and he wore an odd blue hat, and had sparkling emerald green eyes staring into my yellow ones. The girl looked almost like a purple bird all dressed in purple. And those were the only things I saw before I blacked out again from the pain and exhaustion, both mentally, emotionally, and physically damaged and worn out in under 24 hours._

 _I hate_ ~~_them_ ~~ _myself...._


	2. Aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the POVs will switch between HellBent's POV to 3rd POV. Depending on what is happening in each chapter that follows.

**HellBent's POV***

* * *

 

I awoke with a start, and I was immediately met with a terrible throbbing pain in the back of my head. I sat up, my back felt stiff like a plank of wood, my bones cracked as if I hadn't moved for a century. My vision was blurred, my mind felt hazy and any recollection of the night before was fogged up. Looking around slowly, observing my surroundings while trying not to make any sudden movements as I felt like the room was spinning. Bar stools and bar tables lined the walls, some pool tables as well. A faint light was streaming in past the red curtains. I looked in front of myself, seeing broken beer bottles, some half empty, others knocked over and looking discarded like the rest of them. I had one in my hand, it has the same name brand as the rest of the beer bottles in front of me do. 

     The smell of stale alcohol hit my nostrils, stirring up the churning feeling in my gut as I leaped off the stool I was sitting on and I ran to the nearest wash basin. After getting rid of whatever I had for dinner the night before, I staggered my way to the exit. I pulled my hood up over my head, trying to ignore the blinding light that was making the throbbing pain in my head worse. I hadn't even thought about why I was at the bar in the first place, but then I remember. Because of _him._ It was just like any other typical Friday for me.

 

   I come to the bar to forget about the my past that fucked me up. But yet it still haunts me, even if I get myself hammered till I can't even remember my own name. It's still there, lingering at the back of my mind, gnawing at my consciousness and sanity. This is why I get drunk on Fridays, I think way too much. 

     I push open the door to the studio and quietly crept upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. I look at my hideous complexion. I had dark bags under my eyes, my skin looked pale and lifeless, my hair was flying in every direction and tangly. I also took note that I reeked of alcohol and bile. I ran the shower quickly. Trying to cover up the smell the best I could. Melissa has been trying to keep me from drinking as much, she basically acts like a motherly figure to me, don't get me started on the lectures she gives me for even thinking about drinking. 

      Drying my hair and grabbing some clean clothes to change into. Leaving my jacket hanging to air out the putrid smell. I just settled on wearing some simple grey sweatpants and a baggy black T-Shirt. I stepped out and went towards my room until someone stopped me. "HellBent, where have you been? You do know it's 3 in the afternoon, right? We've all been looking for you." Dolan stood before me, his arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on his face. Great, just who I needed to see right this minute. "Yeah yeah, I was busy, okay?" I sighed. "All night?" He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not believing me. "Yeah.." I said as I brushed passed him, but a unexpectedly strong hand grabbed my arm, preventing me from heading to my room. "Why do you smell like alcohol? Have you been drinking again?" Dolan asked, looking at me while furrowing his eyebrows in disapproval. 

     "Yeah, so?" I asked him. "So? It's not okay for you to drink your life away, and I know you know that as well." Dolan said to me, I gritted my teeth. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "Because, you're my friend." And there it was in bold letters, the other reason I get myself drunk off my ass, just a friend to him. Nothing more than just a friend, not even probably, just a co-worker to him. "It's none of your business Dolan, you shouldn't have to waste your time trying to help me with my problems.... And...don't you have a girlfriend to tend to?" I asked with more venom in my voice than needed. 

     "Shima is busy arranging the next video. And it is my business, no one would just go to the bar _alone_ if something wasn't bothering them. Please tell me, we can talk if you want." Dolan offered, I ripped my arm away from him after realizing he still was holding onto it. "Why do you care about me all of the sudden? It's not like you have before or ever will, so just save it." I snapped, not letting him say anything else, I stomped my way to my bedroom.

    But all anger I felt just mere seconds before dispersed into thin air as soon as I slammed my door behind me. I laid on my bed and ducked my head under the covers. My headache didn't feel nearly as bad the ache I felt in my  chest. It was unfamiliar and foreign, am I becoming a softie? No, I can't let that happen. But if I do, I'll just get hurt again like all those years ago. But I'm already hurting just as bad as I did then.

   But right now, I was aching to be comforted by the Australian man who makes my heart flutter every time he smiles at me. But right now he's with that pink cat, she's perfect, smart, friendly, life of the party, beautiful, kind. She's everything I'm **not**

  My heart ached for him, and I didn't like the feeling. But not having someone next to me didn't feel right. It felt wrong and...unatural. But I'm too afraid I'll ache even more if I tell him the truth that he seeks to know. What if I get betrayed again. No, Dolan wouldn't. He's different, but can I really trust my subconscious mind?

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter, sorry guys. I haven't much free time to write or get to these since I'm busy drawing. I'll try to write longer parts and make them a bit more in depth to the story I have going. Thank you all for being patient and understanding.

HellBent laid in bed for hours, maybe days even. It didn't matter to him, he was getting deathly thin and the bags under his eyes got bigger. His eating habits were getting much worse, sometimes he went without food for days. Even if he tried to eat, his stomach would just throw it back up. His anxiety and dehydrated body wouldn't let him keep his food down and he no longer slept. If he was lucky, he'd get at least a few hours before waking up with tear stains on his cheeks. He was getting paler as each day passed by, his red skin looking almost a pale pinkish hue now. 

He looked like death himself had taken over him. He sometimes blacked out when he got angry with himself, waking up on the floor facedown with cracks in his wall and bloodied fists. Finally deciding to pull himself out of bed, he looked at his full-view mirror, his own reflection scared him, it no longer looked like him anymore. His shirts and some of his pants were starting to look bigger and baggier on him. He could count all his ribs, and he couldn't arm wrestle with Pringle or Nixxiom anymore, he could barely fight anymore even. Being a hollow shell of what used to be a once happy demon. He went and unlocked his door, opening it and squinting his eyes, due to him not used to the light in comparison to his pitch black room.

He hobbled downstairs, going into the kitchen. He grabbed some water and greedily chugged it down, hardly noticing the presence of another person standing in there with him until they cleared their throat. He almost choked on his water, gripping the glass in his hand till his knuckles turned white. "H-hey Dolan...." HellBent greeted meekly, trying to avoid meeting the Austrailian's forest green eyes that he somehow gets lost in every time. "HellBent.... Please... Why have you been avoiding me?" Dolan looked saddened, walking from around the counter towards the demon. HellBent backed away a few steps. "I-I haven't been avoiding you..." HellBent shook his head slowly, watching Dolan warily. 

"Then why won't you let me talk to you? What's going on, everyone's so worried about you. Look at you, you look like you haven't slept. You barely leave your room anymore, why are closing everyone off?" Dolan still walked towards HellBent a few more steps. "Everyone needs to mind their own business, that's what. So what if I need time alone, can't a guy get some alone time?" HellBent continued to back away. "Not if it means you stay in your room and don't eat. Everyone, including myself, know you don't eat. What's wrong, why are you acting like this?" Dolan adavanced towards HellBent till he was pressing his back against the wall. 

"Stay out of this Dolan! You don't know what you're doing, why won't you learn that everyone's little issues can't always be helped. For the last time, go help your girlfriend." HellBent growled bitterly as Dolan drew close to him, trying to hold back the cries he wanted to let go of. "She doesn't need help, but you do! I should be involved in this, are the fans being rude and giving you a hard time? Did something happen? WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING OPEN UP TO ME?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU THAT MADE YOU ACT LIKE THIS TOWARDS ME?!" Dolan yelled and punched the wall next to HellBent with his fist, making the demon flinch. HellBent clenched his fists, he seethed angrily at being so confused and hurt at the same time. "I'M AFRAID DOLAN, I'M AFRAID OF WHAT YOU MIGHT SAY!!!" HellBent screamed, gripping his head and biting his lip to try and hold back the tears just threatening to spill. HellBent, the demon who never admits to his weaknesses or mistakes, the demon who is fearless, just admitted he was afraid of the Australian man. 

Dolan froze, looking down at his bloodied knuckles, before looking up to meet the demon's honey golden eyes that somehow looked as blue as his hat. The expression HellBent was making had made something in Dolan's chest break a little, the feeling was so strong that it made it hard to breathe. "HellBent..... Is there something that you want to tell me?" Dolan looked at the cowering demon suspiciously. "N-no... I-I think I'm going to bed, it's past 5....." HellBent brushed passed Dolan, and as soon as he was out of Dolan's line of sight, he bolted up the stairs to his room. He locked the door behind him, his heard was pounding against his ribs as he tried to catch his breath, shaking uncontrollably as he crawled Into bed. Curling up under the covers with his knees pulled up to his chest. Hot tears started to fall from his eyes as he whimpered, wanting to disappear, or forget about the world. Forget his friend and the bastard of a father he had, both people whom he trusted that messed him up and turned him into the mess he is today. He doesn't want it to happen again. He can't take that kind of pain again. But Dolan said he wanted to help. But can he really trust what he hears? The same people whom he trusted turned their backs on him when he needed them most. People who built him up and broke him down. Gradually his whimpers turned into sobs, which he tried desperately to muffle with his pillow. But eventually he had finally dozed off. Little did he know that the Australian man sat on the ground outside leaning against his door. Dolan heard HellBent's cries when he came upstairs after to try and reason with him, but thought against the idea when he heard how hard HellBent was crying. Deciding it was best to let HellBent open up to him when he was ready to, but that didn't mean he was gonna stop trying to get to him one step at a time. "I'll be patient with you, don't you worry." Dolan said as he walked away from HellBent's locked door.


	4. Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this at night so it may not make sense. So let me know. Also, it's pretty dark. So be warned my children

* * *

HellBent really felt like the world was cursing him, perhaps his time as a demon was coming to an end. He woke up, remembering the events of the day before, he pulled his covers over his head. Whining a bit as he finally got out of bed, he figured it wouldn't hurt to check those comments on YouTube that he got on some of his old videos. After all, he knows he can always laugh at weird comment or two to try and lighten up his dark day. Maybe he got a new person liking his videos, with that thought in mind, he inwardly smiled to himself as he started up his laptop. Scrolling through the long notification list on his laptop, mostly consisting of new subscribers and likes, he found an unusually long comment thread at the bottom of his notifications.

A discussion between about 4 or 5 people, maybe more. As he read them, he wish he never did:

     "Wow, what an American, he thinks he's so great. The way he talks makes him sound like an autistic retard. Dislike."

     "He's just a generic wannabe, he isn't anything special. So he should just shoot himself. People like him don't deserve over 100k subscribers. Let alone 1. He's a nobody." "Pathetic. This gay internet garbage can go die in the hole it came from."

     "What a faggot, his voice sounds gay, his gaming is gay, just some gay retard with no life. Who does this retard think he is? Funny? I think not! Get a life, fag."

     "Such a dumbass, he doesn't know shit about anything. His face is probably so ugly, that no one would hire him, so he works for this group of retards while being paid a minimum wage. Worthless trash."

 

      At this point HellBent, had sunk to the floor while staring lifelessly at those comments. Yes, he felt betrayed, shattered. 'Do people really think of me like that?' He shook his head, those are only just few people who don't like him, so what? Right? But in his mind, he couldn't shake them off. He slammed his laptop shut, storming out of his room and downstairs. He needed to distract himself from the social media, trying to tell himself over and over that it didn't matter in a desperate attempt to avoid crying. And to keep from crying his heart out, he had walked straight out of the house.

      During the month of Febuary, it was raining a lot and still very cold outside. It was quite early as the sun was just beginning to rise up from behind the mountains, providing little warmth past the rain. He had forgotten his jacket, so he wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to conserve body heat as he walked along the sidewalk and into town. Out of habit, he had walked straight into the bar and sat down on a stool, now being completely soaked with rain. He ordered a couple drinks, but his wallet was only allowing a few before he was all out of money. He stumbled back out and into the rain, trying to remember how to get back home. Now he really felt lost, and a bit afraid. He called himself an idiot for going and doing this, cursing himself over and over. He was just a drunk demon, cursing out loud with his slurred English. It really made him feel stupid.

       HellBent can't remember much after that, he had stumbled around the streets. Till someone had found him in their headlights, but after that it, was just a blur. He had no recollection of what happened after when his knees gave out beneath him and he crumbled to the ground, his face meeting with the asphalt road. Except, he did remember seeing a figure wearing a blue hat and forest green eyes staring down at him in the rain before his vision faded to black. 

 

* * *

 

      Dolan's POV* (dundunndunnnnnn, but just temporarily)

   I saw HellBent leave the house in a hurry, looking quite upset while I drank my coffee in the kitchen, and a few moments later it had started to rain really hard. But that isn't what concerned me most, what really worried me was that he had left without his coat, he was just in his t-shirt and shorts. He **never**  leaves the house without his signature coat on, something was up. And I know that look from anywhere, someone had obviously caused it, and I know there have been many comments from a certain group of Planet Dolan haters on the web floating around. I can only assume HellBent's sadness was caused by something related to that.

    I know it's rude to intrude someone else's privacy, much less their own room, but I couldn't help my deduction. Seeing his laptop light still on, I opened it. Scrolling through and reading the comments, it answered my deduction. I quickly went back downstairs. I was pulling on my coat when Shima stopped me. "Where do you think **YOU'RE** going?" She asked coldly, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl placed on her face. "I'm bringing HellBent his coat. It's raining so I'm gonna bring him back home, he'll catch a cold if I don't." I say calmly, not wanting to deal with her right now, something in my gut told me that HellBent needed me a lot more than how much he says he does. "We have a script to write together, don't worry so much, HellBent always comes back. I'm sure he's still smart enough to know not to stay out in the rain, unless his drunk again and spending the company's money at the bar. You know how he is these days, he is probably just feeling down and needs some time alone." Shima says to me, putting her paws on my shoulder, I brush them away immediately as I grit my teeth. 

    "You don't know anything! The script can wait. Being alone is the exact opposite of what he needs, he needs my help. So please move so I can go find him and bring him home." I was starting to lose my patience with her, so I brush past Shima while grabbing the carkeys and charging out of the house angrily. Walking to my car and putting it into ignition, I pull out of the driveway and drive into town. I searched every corner and boulevard I could, till after 45 minutes later, I finally found him at the other side of town. I got out of my car and ran towards him in the rain, but before I can reach him, he collapses and falls into a big heap on the road. I try shaking him awake, but he didn't respond. Thankfully I could still feel his pulse when I checked, and I took note that his breath smelt of strong whiskey once again. I'll have to talk to him about his drinking habit when it comes up again. Wasting no time, I scooped him up in my arms, placing him into the passenger seat before I put the car into gear again and drove back home. 

* * *

    HellBent's POV*  

    I awake with a start and immmediatly I'm met with a pounding headache. Groaning as I reach up to rub my temples, I then realize I had a bandage wrapped around my head. I look around my room, nothing changed. "What happened? How did I get here?" I ask myself out loud. I swung my legs over the edge, I stood up and I'm hit with dizziness immediately as I swayed on my feet. I must've blacked out for a moment because one second I'm standing, and the next moment, I'm face down on my carpet as someone was suddenly in my room shaking me. "HellBent? Wake up, please!" A familiar Australian accent pleads next to me as I sat up, looking at the person kneeling next to me. "Huh..? Dolan? What are you doing in here?" I ask the Australian man as I tried to stand again, once again nearly falling over but Dolan was at my side and helped me back to my bed. "Well, I was coming upstairs to check on you. You hit your head pretty bad on the road yesterday." 

   "I see... How did I get there even?" HellBent asked, looking at Dolan with confusion. "You were stumbling around in the rain when I found you and I drove you back here, how you got there is unknown..." Dolan trailed off for a moment, seeming to think about something. "Why are you doing this to yourself..?" He asked, looking me in the eyes with a dead serious look on his face. "W-what do you mean?" I looked away. 

"You know perfectly well of what I'm talking about. You aren't eating, you're drinking a lot more, and in fact, you're not being yourself anymore. I saw all those comments, are haters getting to you?" Dolan tilted his head to the side, his gaze softening a bit. "... Y-yeah... It's that... and..... never mind, I'm being a drama king here really. Don't worry about me Dolan..." I trailed off, not wanting to be a burden to him. "Enough with this 'don't worry about me, Dolan' crap! I want you to tell me what else is causing you to hurt yourself!" Dolan snapped a bit, taking me by surprise. "I... I'm sorry.... It's nothing.. I just took the comments a little too hard today, that's all..." Dolan didn't answer me and just stood up, leaving out the door that lead to my bedroom. I hadn't even realized how warm my cheeks felt until he left, uncomfortably warm. After a moment, I just curled back into my bed sheets, trying to ignore that throbbing pain that had returned in my chest as I tried to sleep. But I couldn't. It felt too... lonely...


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the last chapter sucked. I tried my best to do better with this one. And sorry for taking so long, stuff happened. But anyways, I write these late at night because I have many other projects on my other social networks to do as of right now. I'm sorry it's depressing, this depresses me too, but it's how I'm going to progress the story, it can only get better from here. I promise.

HellBent's POV*

I woke up, wiping the tears again and dragging myself out of bed. It's been a week since Dolan and I had that 'talk', or whatever you wanna call it. I decided that I was being unfair to him, expecting him to know why I've been so down. So I decided I'd come clean. 

It was a quarter to 8 A.M in the morning as I made my way downstairs. Where Dolan was as per usual, sitting with his coffee and staring out the window in the living room. "Umm... D-Dolan?" I immediately curse myself for stuttering. "Hmm?" He barely looked over his shoulder at me, seeming to be more focused on the streets outside. "I have something to tell you..." I said quietly as sat down on the couch. 

"Oh? Will you tell me what I did to you to make you act this way towards me?" He looked over his shoulder at me. "You didn't do anything.... But make me feel something towards you that I've forbade myself to feel for so long, until now..." I looked at my hands, which were clasped tightly Together. "And what is that..?" Dolan raised an eyebrow at me, turning completely to face me. "...." I didn't answer, my breath catching in my throat as I wrung my hands nervously, biting my bottom lip.

"HellBent...? What are you feeling?" I heard Dolan's tone change immediately as he placed his mug on the coffee table. "...l-love..." I kept my gaze aimed down at the floor, quickly starting to regret telling him. "Is it true..?" Dolan asked as he kneeled in front of me, but I refused to look at him, out of shame and guilt. "HellBent... please look at me.." Dolan reached over to tilt my chin up. My golden eyes meeting with his forest green ones, making my heart jump into my throat. 

"... It's your fault I'm feeling this way when I know it isn't right.... I shouldn't... Not again..." I sighed a little. "What happened?" Dolan asked, frowning. "I... I would prefer not to say.. I'll tell you another time.. I just thought it'd be fair to tell you what's going on with me... Why I'm acting like this..." I looked away once more, standing up. Before I left the room, I looked over my shoulder. "Dolan... You promise not to tell a soul, right..?" I asked him, to make sure he'd keep this between me and him only. 

"Of course, I promise." He nodded with a warm smile, but it faded as he stood up again. The rest of the day, I felt a bit better. I wrote up a new script, and I even started to eat a bit more again. I spent most of my day relaxing and sleeping, it was the most I've felt happy in awhile. I even visited my Twitter for a bit, just to restore my faith in my fans again. And I was happy to see that there was some new fanart out for me from new followers, some funny posts that made me smile, and Dolan had tweeted out to stop haters on the channel. I inwardly smiled at this, retweeting it.

Though happiness was only for a short time however, it became a living nightmare. I was sitting in my room around 11 at night, scrolling through more supporting tweets out to me, when I heard Shima and Dolan talking loudly downstairs. I crept out of my room, getting close to the banisters to listen. "Are you serious? He basically told you he was gay, and you didnt walk away from him?" Shima's very angry voice boomed, startling me a bit at how loud she can get. "Yes, he told me. He's my friend, I couldn't just walk away. He was admitting something very private and I wanted to be there to listen." Dolan said with his usual calm voice. 

"I'm your girlfriend, you can't be seriously telling me that you would let him be all over you when he had the chance? It's weird, I never thought that demon was normal to begin with. Are you falling for him?" Shima asked, suspicion lacing her voice. "Well... I... I don't know Shima, he's nice and all, but I really don't think I'd be ready to take a step in that direction anyways. So don't worry. I won't dump you for him. I promise, besides I don't want to ruin our friendship." At that point, I was angered, I went downstairs. My hands balled into fists at my sides, gritting my teeth. "He promised he wouldn't tell! I trusted him! Nice and all? What kind of low key insult is that?" 

I don't know what happened after that, everything was in a blur of tears, tears that I didn't know were there leaked down my face in steady streams, my throat tightened up as I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe. The worst timing for me to be dealing with this. Having iron deficiency is the worst, on top of that I had been diagnosed asthma when I was younger, and this by far was the worst asthma attack of them all. I couldn't breath and my navigation skills were no better with my oxygen deprived brain as I tripped for my door. I needed to get to my iron supplements in my side table. I fell to my knees as weakness was overcoming my senses, knocking my feet out from under me as I gripped onto the table for dear life. I pulled open my drawer and rooted around frantically, looking for the orange bottle. I finally found the cylindrical object with the supplements rattling around inside, I desperately ripped the safteysealed cap off and grabbed a few, quickly swallowing them. Before I completely collapsed on the ground, seeing my supplements scattering all over the floor by me before my vision faded. Time skip* ________________________________ I woke up, my head pounding. I brought a hand up to my head, wincing and jerking my hand away immediately in reaction to this. "Agh.. Damn, what the hell.." I grumbled, shifting a bit under the covers. 'Wait............... covers? When did I get into bed? I could've sworn I was on the floor.' I thought, squinting my eyes from the annoying amount of light spilling into the room, my vision unblurring from sleep. These covers were a dark blue, mine were red the last time I checked. I'm not going crazy, or am I color blind...? I looked around, concluding that this definitely wasn't my bed, nor did it resemble my room at all. It resembled... Dolan's room.......? How....? So many questions inside my tired mind, that were answered with a slight shift of the bed that creaked a bit under the weight. I turned my head, my eyes widening as I realized who was in bed with me. The one and only goddamned Danger Dolan. 'Whoelse? Who else?! Of course!! Of course it's him!!' As I tried to process it all, I neglected to realize that he had woken up and was staring back at me. When I realized I was, I swear the colour in my face got a hundred times more pink. And it didn't help we were close enough that I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him, that might just be me. Damn human emotions. "Umm.. Hey." Dolan broke the painfully awkward silence. "H-hey." Did I just fucking stutter? I swear I'm not being myself at all lately, just being an awkward fool. "Bet you're wondering how the hell you got in here?" Dolan sat up, I sat up as well, my head felt like it would just roll off my shoulders from how much the room started to spin. "Yeah..." I looked away, trying to cool down the blush in my face, thank the Devil for my red skin to conceal it. "Well, I heard a loud thud come from your room last night, and I ran up here, finding you in face down the floor in your room. I thought you had overdosed from the pills, which I would've had a damn heart attack if that was the case. Thankfully seeing that it was just your supplements, but you were breathing harshly, as if you were struggling for air so I couldn't just leave you. So I brought you here to my room so I could make sure you were breathing okay through the night." Dolan gave me a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck, which even his words alone were making my heart beat quicken, the heat rising through my neck and to my face, no doubt a noticeable blush was showing. "Th-thank you... I-I guess..." I thanked him awkwardly, giving him a nervous toothy smile. "Of course, I care a lot about you." He smiled warmingly as I felt butterflies gather in my stomach, my smile faded though when I remembered last night. Dolan seemed to have noticed this change in my expression, because he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him again and nuzzling the top of my head. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him in return. We laid there in bed, in each other's comforting embrace, not a sound disturbing the moment, till Dolan spoke up. "Don't take this wrong, but this isn't right... I shouldn't be doing this.." Dolan slightly shocked me when he said this, but I could understand, who am I kidding? He had a girlfriend whom he loved, I'm just a deadbeat and emotionally confused demon that he felt bad for. "Then what is this Dolan?! Tell me! I don't understand!! One minute you're friendly, and the next you're as cold as ice towards me. Why are you doing this to me?! Is this fucking funny to you?! Do you gain some sort of pleasure from seeing me like this?" I forced myself to pull away from him. "This is why I don't open up to people, because right when I open my doors to anyone, they just turn their backs on me!" I snapped at him, seething with anger, before I breathed out shakily, trying to calm myself down. "...I....I thought you were d-different from all those other p-people, Dolan.. I-I trusted you the most out of e-everyone in m-my life... I guess I thought wrong... Y-You aren't different at all....." I said, looking at him teary-eyed, using my sleeve to dry the tears I knew were coming from the corners of my eyes. He just sat there, sitting across from me, not moving or saying anything. "... Say something, Dolan. Anything... Please..." My voiced cracked as my bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I put you through that. I'll make it right.. But I... I've gotta go take care of something... You can stay here if you still want..." Dolan said before leaving me to sit in an uneasy silence. Tears rolled down my face as I choked on a sob that had jumped out of my raw throat, now the only thing I could hear was my muffled sobs.


	6. Honest Hearts

"HellBent!!" I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I was woken up by someone calling my name and shaking me. I groaned and swatted their prying hands away. "What...?" I growled, clearing the sleep from my eyes. Green eyes stared back at me when my vision cleared, making jump back a bit. "Dolan, what the hell do you want." I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him, now just feeling crabby that he has the nerve to come back again. Well, this IS his room, but still. "Well, I have good news!" Dolan said cheerfully, making me grit my teeth, how is he so cheerful? Out of all the days he could be oh so happy, it had to be today. "Save it, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it if it means you'll tear my heart out like everyone else has again." I spat angrily, standing up and brushing past him. "Wait! Hear me out, I'm sorry I just up and left. I remembered I had forgotten to do something." Dolan grabbed my arm with a firm grip. I sighed, looking back at him. "Fine, you've got 30 seconds to explain yourself." I said. "Hmm. That won't work. How about I just show you..." Dolan says, confusing me. "What do you--UMF!" I was cut off when Dolan rushed at me and tackled me onto his bed. It took me a moment before I realized that Dolan was kissing me, my face exploding into a bright pink blush when I came to my senses. "D-Dolan... Wh-wha...?" I managed to stutter out as we pulled away to catch our breaths. "Well, I talked to Shima, and things are cleared. I'd like to point out to you I have zero pictures of me and her in my room or on my phone, as you can see." Dolan said, smiling. "B-but, why...?" I asked, one thing Dolan is good at, is confusing me. "Meaning that I've been planning to break up with her for a couple months now. I only felt it was right to do it now so it wouldn't seem like I was doing things behind her back secretively. We talked about it, and she took my decision rather well." Dolan explains, poking my nose, making me scrunch it up. "You're a big jerk, you know that?" I said, unable to keep myself from smiling goofily as I flicked him on the forehead. "I've been made aware of that, but I'm your big jerk now so deal with it." He chuckled, ruffling my already really messy hair. "So hold on, are asking if I want to be your... boyfriend....?" I tilted my head a bit. "W-well, yeah, that's what I was going for.... I mean, you don't have to or..." He rambled before I pressed a finger to his lips. "You've said snough already, you know I can't say no to you, ya big goof." I giggled a bit (unintentionally, I swear!) "You're so cute!!" Dolan laughed, nuzzling me, which I pushed him away while pouting. "Am not!" I crossed my arms, sticking my bottom lip out a bit. "Are too!" Dolan teased, I swatted at him. "Moody." He laughed, I swatted at him again, hitting him the upside of his head and knocking his hat off. "Oi! Ruuuuude! Ain't you a real feisty one, eh?" Dolan poked my stomach, making me jolt up in reaction to this. Dolan stared blankly at me before a dastardly smirk appeared on his face, I could only stare in horror from knowing how horribly screwed I was. Dolan continuously poked at my sides, making me laugh and snort uncontrollably, there was nothing but a mess of blurred legs and limbs flying and thrashing about, making the bed creak and the headboard bang against the wall. Though we stopped when someone started banging against the wall from the otherside. "WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING OVER THERE, KEEP IT DOWN, WE ALL DON'T WANT TO BE ANY PART OF YOUR ACTIVITIES." Dolan's bro yelled through the wall. "Don't press your ear against the damn wall then ye rotten scumbrain!" Dolan shot back. "Oh boy..." I chuckled and shook my head. "He's such an ass." Dolan huffed, picking up his hat off the floor. "That's family. They're gonna use every chance they get to pester you." I laughed, poking him. "No poking!" Dolan glared at me playfully, which I mimicked him in a mockingly way, swiftly poking him again. "Oi! Stop that! I'm warning you!" He threatened. "Why? What're you gonna do?" I teased, poking him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that one part near the end was SUPPOSED to sound dirty. I just wrote it like that and it worked for where I was going, otherwise the walls would have to be really thin for people hear EVERYTHING. So it only made sense that something was making noise by hitting the wall. Alright? Did I answer your BURNING questions about how I write this shit? Good, now what do you think you're still doing? Stop standing there like a nard, and get back to the rice fields, you peasants.


	7. Catching Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch.7 Summarization -
> 
> HellBent is happy, more happy than he has been for years. It finally seems he's open to being friendly. Dolan is happy as well, he tweeted (with HellBent's consent) that he and HellBent were together. Which he was happy to discover that a lot of the fans were supportive, and had no change of thought or negative feedback towards them and the team. Many supportive and kind tweets were sent out to him and HellBent. And just looking over in the fan art department, the fan art production was off the charts with lots of Dolbent. (And the crowd goes wild!!!!) 
> 
> But there is a small group floating around in the Internet, silent as a shadow, secretly gnawing away at Internet ships like termites. They will come in with smiles, and when you look away for a second, they'll strike like fanged vipers. And dig their fangs into your back and paralyze you, before consuming you alive. But this time, the ship isn't dealing with the fangs of vipers. This assailant in particular is not baring venomous fangs, but blood stained claws, and they purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearest children! I'm not dead! Don't you start digging my grave yet my little angels and demons <3 
> 
> I made this chapter long, and extra fluffy, well.... as fluffy as I could make it, and a teeny bit dirty.
> 
> So I'm not leaving you without finishing this book, and the other ones that I possibly plan to do in the future, not giving any hints to possible continuation or new series. Also, do you guys want me to make another fluffy/dirty chapter after this? Or go back to some more drama? Heh heh heh, I'll be okay with either 
> 
> Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer my loves. Below lays the miracle of a ship, that goes by the name Dolbent. But one more thing before I go....
> 
>  
> 
> DOLBENT CONFIRMED!!!!!!!

It was now a lazy Saturday morning, the two lovebirds had reached the end of the first week together. HellBent and Dolan were laying on the couch together, both of them on their phones and scrolling through Twitter. Now Dolan, just loved that HellBent was in fact wearing pink bunny slippers. Making him look super cute, and he couldn't help sneaking peeks over his phone to glance at the other end of the couch and see him. A devious smile tugged at the corner of Dolan's lips, and he pulled up the camera app on his phone and snapped a photo of HellBent. It was a great photo, with the sunlight spilling in through the window behind his beautiful demon, it made him appear like an angel. The sound of the camera click went off. Capturing the attention of HellBent, who lazily glanced over at Dolan with grumpy expression on his face. But it, of course, looked more like a pout. 

"This one is definitely gonna be pinned on my Twitter!" Dolan announced as he captioned the photo with: "Cutie". Putting a comment at the top of the tweet saying: "Taking an inside look of a demon's common Saturday morning, this is what the true form of a cute demon on a Saturday morning looks like-- A really cute demon wearing pink bunny slippers!!! <3" Dolan tweeted it out after tagging HellBent in the photo. HellBent's tail slapped Dolan's arm, hard enough to leave a red mark there. "Ouch." Dolan pouted, HellBent smirked and his tail went to slap his arm again, but Dolan's lightning fast reflexes didn't allow him to. Dolan now held HellBent's tail in his hands, with a firm hold on it. HellBent tried not to make it obvious he was nervous, knowing that he was at the mercy of Dolan with his tail being literally held hostage. 

 

"Hey HellBent, something wrong? You don't look too well." Dolan knew HellBent's weakness, and was playing it off as if he wasn't gonna do anything. "N-no, could you let go of my tail?" HellBent tried not to sound like he was pleading, but on the inside he was praying. He was tensed up, eyeing Dolan's facial expression and his tail carefully. "You look tense, why don't you just relax, and I'll give you a nice.... Massage. Why don't we start with where the most sensitive pressure point is. That's where you carry the most stress, the place that's in need of relief." Dolan had a devilish smirk on his face as he watched HellBent's expression, with amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Dolan ran has hand half way up his tail and back, just watching HellBent's expression. HellBent twitched, digging his nails into the armrest of the couch as heat rose up to his face. Dolan continued to do this same pattern, weaving his tail in between his fingers, and slowly running a finger along the sensitive tip slowly. Making HellBent shudder and squirm, trying to pull away, but his tail didn't allow him to get far. "Nehhhh...." HellBent groaned, biting down on his lip to suppress any embarrassing noises he might make. "What was that HellBent? I couldn't hear you, speak up." Dolan teased, to which HellBent glared at him. HellBent thought he had gotten a hold of himself, until Dolan had run his tongue along the tip of his tail. "Nyaaaaaah~" HellBent moaned, drooling a little bit with his mouth hanging open. "Y-you're such a dick." HellBent stuttered, who's face was now flushed a bright pink. "Well, you can have my dick, if that's what you're asking for." Dolan winked at HellBent, who swiftly pulled off one of his bunny slippers and chucked it at Dolan, hitting him square in the face. "So sassy." Dolan laughed, glaring playfully at HellBent, who pouted and crossed his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest with his tail wrapping around him at his ankles. Dolan sneakily brought his phone up again, the camera clicking again, caught HellBent's attention and he whipped his head to the side, just to glare at Dolan with his very flushed pouty face he had on. "Dolan, I swear if you don't delete that photo, I'll kill you." HellBent threatened, giving him a deadly glare. "Annnnnd, it's posted.... Hm? Did ya say something, Bent?" Dolan smirked, dashing off. "YOU'RE SO DEAD DOLAN!!" HellBent yelled, running after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT CHALLENGE!!
> 
> Tag your comment with #DOLBENTCONFIRMED if you want another chapter in your near future!!
> 
> (I'll still make another chapter, just because I love to share my stories with you guys, and because I love this ship so much, and where this series is going)


	8. A Prescription for Death Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HellBent had forgotten to get his special prescription for his iron deficiency, and he was out of the tablets, so he sent Dolan out to get them for him. Pills are pretty easy to confuse for your normal everyday supplements, due to their almost identical shape and coloration, so what if someone were to make an intentional mixup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't post the two chapters the other day like I promised, I had problems writing the second one since I had IRL stuff to do, and family wouldn't stop bugging me and when I finally got time alone to write it, I was so tired. And I've been trying to write this one part for over a week now. Sorry it's late guys. :'(

HellBent's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes, but I quickly shut them again, sensitive to the sunlight spilling in through the blinds. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I went to pull the covers off of myself, only to realize an arm was draped over my side, shivering at the feeling of hot breath against the back of my neck. I turned over, imediately burying my face into Dolan's chest to block out the sunlight. Dolan replied by nuzzling the top of my head, mumbling a few slurred and incoherent words into my hair. "Gud mornin' Bent." He greeted sleepily, yawning and pulling me impossibly closer, so that I was pressed right up against him. "Morning." I answered quietly, glancing up at him, his forest green eyes locking with mine. Dolan reached over, combing his hand through my messy hair before kissing me on the forehead. We laid like that for awhile, before Dolan pulled away a bit, looking at me. "As much as I want to stay in bed all day and cuddle you, I've got some paperwork I must catch up on. I'll be over in my study if you need anything love, don't be afraid to call me." Dolan then got up, pecking me on the lips before he turned and left out the door. The resounding echo of his footsteps fading as he moved further and further away. I sighed, dropping my head back down on to my pillow, debating the pros and cons of getting out of bed. I felt too weak and fatigued to do so, which it took a moment for me to recognize these minor symptoms as the all too familiar early signs of anemia. I hadn't taken my iron supplements for a couple weeks. I had needed to take one morning and one every night, so I mustered up all the strength I had in me to pull myself onto my feet. Slowly making my way to the bathroom that was across the hall to Dolan's bedroom, which it felt further away than it really was. The floor beneath me teetered and swayed, the world spinning around me as I struggled to get to the medicine cabinet. I nearly ripped the hinges off of the cabinet in desperation as I searched for the orange pill bottle, when I finally found it I ripped the cap off, only to discover it was completely empty. And at that exact moment, my knees buckled beneath me and I fell forward, landing on my right side on the cold tile floor. I struggled to catch my breath as the world continued to spin around me, my heart raced as I tried to think of a solution. Finding I was useless in helping myself. There was only one person who could help me now. "Dolan." I called over and over, my voice was strained and weak, being no more than a whisper. "Dolan!" I cried as loud as I could, panic now gripped me. Dolan's POV* "Dolan!" I lifted my gaze up from the paper in front of me, my attention now on my slightly ajar study door. I faintly heard someone call my name with distress clearly in their voice. It sounded like..... Bent? Standing up from my office chair, I walked around my desk and opened the door, peering out into the hallway. My bedroom door was now wide open, sunlight spilling in through the window and onto the hallway floor, just barely reaching the bathroom. I glanced over, walking carefully over to my bedroom, Bent was no where to be seen as I looked around. "Bent?" I strained to hear if he'll answer. In reply, I got a small whimper come from behind me. I whipped around to face the bathroom, immediately spotting a small form lying on the ground. I ran over and skidded to my knees next to him. "Bent! What happened?!" I asked worriedly, taking him in my arms immediately and holding him close, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. He looked as if he was dying, his skin was as cold as ice and had taken on a ghostly pale look. He barely lifted his eyes to meet my gaze. Holding up a orange pill bottle that was clutched in his left hand. I snatched it, looking at it in fear that he overdosed. I breathed out a sigh of relief, finding out that it was just for some prescription iron supplements. But that did little to reduce my worries, seeing as how Bent was unwell. And that I still had no idea what to do about it either. "D-Dolan... m-my iron supplements.... I n-need m-more. Go pick some up from the pharmacy, p-please... I-I can't b-breathe.. I-I'm s-scared Dolan..." He whimpered and buried his face into the crook of my neck, gripping my shirt in his hands till his knuckles turned white. "It'll be alright Bent, you'll be okay." I hushed him gently. Picking him up carefully in my arms, I quickly got him back into bed. "Try to hold on for just a bit longer, I'll go get those pills, whether I have to break a law or two to do so. Okay? I promise I'll get them to you, no matter what it takes." I promised with hope of reassuring him, knowing he won't like being left alone when he's suffering like this. He slowly nodded, though a few tears fell from his eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb before gently prying his ice cold hands off my shirt, I held them firmly in my own warm ones and placed a kiss on his knuckles. And I pulled my jacket on before grabbing my car keys, bolting down the stairs and out the front door. Starting my car's engine and driving into the city as quick as possible. Time skip (because why the F not?) _______________________________ No one's POV* Dolan came back not too long after he had left, parking his car and locking it, before he dashed inside and went upstairs, skipping 2 at a time. And he was relieved to find that Bent was still alive and breathing when he entered his room. Dolan handed Bent his prescription, who eagerly grabbed one and swallowed it down with no water. Dolan sat down and immediately pulled Bent into his arms, holding him close and nuzzling him. "Hey Dolan..?" Bent looked up at Dolan, who looked back down at him, meeting each other's gaze. "Yes?" Dolan answered quietly. "Can we go downstairs and watch TV? I've been kinda anchored to the bed against my will." He gave a sheepish smile, to which Dolan smiled. "Sure." Dolan simply said, before standing with HellBent still in his arms. "U-Um, I can walk there y-you know.." HellBent's face was dusted a rosy pink shade. "I know, but I think you're cute when you cling to me as if I'll drop you." Dolan began to hum contently, all the while carrying him downstairs without a sweat. "You better not." HellBent warned with a joking tone, but he really did mean it. "Whoops...!" Dolan said as he loosened his grip on HellBent briefly to tease him. HellBent's reflexes reacted instantly and he quickly wrapped his arms around Dolan's neck, even his tail had coiled itself around Dolan's arm out of pure instinct. "I fucking hate you..." HellBent growled, pouting. "Nah, you love me." Dolan smirked, placing him down onto the couch. Another time skip ________________________ HellBent's POV* I yawned a bit, glancing over at Dolan, who seemed to get what I was telling him with no words needed. He turned the tv off and stood up, stretching a bit before he scooped me up in his arms again. I complied and happily snuggled into his chest, contently purring to express wordless gratitude to his kindness. When we got upstairs to his room, he set me down on his bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be in bed soon..." Dolan placed a kiss on my forehead, before leaning down close to me. "... Unless you want to join me..." He whispered huskily into my ear, nipping it lightly, making my face explode into a deep shade of pink. Dolan laughed before he turned and entered the bathroom, the sound of the water running followed soon after. And he had left the door open a crack. "Fucking tease..." I growled, turning over to grab the bottle of prescription iron supplements I had left on the bedside table. Swallowing one down before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. _____________________________ ?????'s POV* I glanced over at the slightly opened bathroom door, listening carefully for any signs of movement before I focused my attention on Dolan's bedroom. Narrowing my eyes as I pulled out my switch blade from my belt, sinisterly smiling as I gazed at it, before slipping into his bedroom silently. I stared down at my prey, who slept peacefully in the bed, the bed that he didn't belong in, he didn't deserve it. I almost burst out laughing at how unaware he was of his... imminent demise. A ghastly smile etched itself across my face as gory ideas filled my broken mind, fuelling my burning hatred for him. I raised my knife above my head, about to bring it down and stab him with it, when I spotted the pill bottle on the bedside table. Picking it up carefully, I was able to read what it was, even in the darkness of the room. A prescription for iron supplements, he needs to take one in the morning and one at night. Then I remembered I was going to slip some GHB powder into his water, but this is a much easier way to get him to take one full dosage without realizing it. I had bought special GHB pill capsules off of my street dealer just the other week when I had bought the powder, this'll be easier to do. Because it'll be too late when he realizes what's happening to him as he suffers a slow and painful death. I switched the prescription for my own "special" prescription I had for him. A prescription for death.


	9. A Prescription for Death Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

HellBent's POV*  
___________________

I awoke with a start, recalling small fragments of the nightmare I just had, but they were quickly fading away as my fears faded with them. I rubbed my eyes from the reminents of tears left in my eyes before I glanced over, expecting to see someone with forest green eyes looking back at me, but the spot was empty. Not even the ghost of warmth was left in the now empty spot in the bed. "Dolan?" I called out groggily, I took note that his hat was gone, indicating he was somewhere else other than his bedroom. I yawned and stretched, popping my back in several places before I swung my legs over the side of the bed, gently putting my feet down on the cold wooden floors. I padded over to the door and poked my head out, searching for any signs of a blue hat before I started towards the stairs. "Dolan!" I called again, a little louder as I descended the stairs, straining to listen for him. Still no answer, so I began to worry a little. "Dolan!" I called once more, looking around. I heard something shuffling around the kitchen, so I moved towards it. "Dolan?" I asked as I entered into the kitchen. "Not quite, HellBent." Shima answered, turning around to look me dead in the eyes. "Oh, hey Shima. Have you seen him today?" I asked, wondering if she has any idea of his whereabouts. "Yes I have, he left earlier this morning, saying he direly needed to go pick something up, but I don't know why or what it is." Shima shrugged, continuing to root through the kitchen cupboards. "Oh, by the way, Dolan told me to ask if you've taken your prescription this morning, have you?" Shima asked, leaning on the counter. "Oh right, I did forget, I was too keen on finding Dolan. Thanks Shima." I said, giving a small smile. "Of course, gotta look out for our favourite little demon." Shima grinned, showing off her jagged canines. I turned and went upstairs, going and grabbing my prescription supplements off the bedside table. I popped the cap off, dumping one into my hand. Taking a look at it, something seemed off about my supplements. I didn't recall them always being white, but I shrugged it off and swallowed it down with water. I then decided to go back downstairs and watch TV, while I waited for Dolan to return. A couple minutes later, Shima joined me to watch tv in the living room. As I watched tv, I began to feel tired, which I found odd, I went to bed at a decent time and I haven't been awake for long at all. As time went on, my symptoms got worse, I was starting to get hit with strong waves of nausea, and I could barely focus on the tv and I was having trouble breathing. "HellBent? Is something wrong? You aren't looking so hot." Shima asked with worry in her tone, but I noticed something seemed off about the way she said it, it was almost like she was smiling. "I-I'm just feeling unwell, I think I might have g-gotten a really b-bad s-stomach flu or s-something." I groaned, curling up into a ball on the couch, feeling my head spinning as beads of sweat started to collect on my forehead. Suddenly my stomach lurched, and out of instinct I bolted for the nearest bathroom, throwing up all the contents I had in my stomach. Just then I heard the front door open and shut. "Bent! I'm home!" Dolan's cheery voice greeted. I crawled out of the bathroom, and I couldn't stop shaking so I held onto the wall to keep my balance. "D-Dolan!" I called, and that's when I realized I couldn't see anything, so I walked along the right wall as my vision blurred. Dolan's POV* "Bent! I'm home!" I greeted, enthusiastic to see my little demon's expression when I show what I had gotten for him as a gift. I looked around for any signs of him as I entered the kitchen, putting the bouquet of roses and my car keys down on the kitchen table. When I received no answer, and right when I was about to call again, I heard something stumbling around in the hallway. I poked my head out out the kitchen, and glanced down the hallway and past the stairs. And there was HellBent standing there, and immediately I noticed he looked more sick than ever, his composure was slumped against the wall as if he couldn't even hold his own weight up. "D-Dolan!" He called for me, and at that moment I bolted over to him, grabbing his shoulders to try and get him to look at me. "Bent, what happened? What's wrong?!" I asked, letting him lean on me. "I-I don't know... I can't remember where anything is anymore.. What's h-happening to me...?" He weakly asked, his whole body was shaking as he barely held onto me. I couldn't answer as a lump had formed in my throat, so I quickly scooped him up into my arms and carried him to the couch in the living room. I pulled away and went to go get my cellphone, but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist tightly before I could return to Bent. I snapped my to look at whoever was grabbing my wrist. "Shima.." I growled, narrowing my eyes at her. "Why hello there Dolan!" She sang cheerfully, but it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard to me. "What the hell do you want Shima? Can't you see I'm busy?" I tried to pull my wrist away, but she had a tight grip on it. "I'm sorry..." Shima apologized, her smile faltering slightly. "What are you---?" I was cut off when something hard came in contact with the side of my head, knocking me down, my phone had slid across the floor and into the living room. "Sh-Shima?! Why are you doing this..?!" I sputtered, looking up at her as I felt something warm and sticky running down the side of my face and neck. "I can't let you help him, he doesn't deserve to be loved by fans, he doesn't deserve to be in the team, he doesn't deserve to exist, he doesn't deserve YOU." She spat with venom in her voice. "Is that what this is all about?! You can't get over our break up?! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" I yelled. "You're right, I can't just be happy, not with just having you all to myself. I want him DEAD." She cackled and threw her head back as I took this chance to jump up, avoiding the now blood stained broken vase shards on the ground, attempting to dive for my phone. But Shima tackled me down, pinning me to the floor, knocking the phone further out of my reach. I cursed under my breath as I tried to push her off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw HellBent using his upper strength to pull himself off the couch while I kept Shima preoccupied, pulling himself across the floor and towards my phone. Shima snapped her head to stare at HellBent, and I used this chance to push her off and run towards my phone and HellBent. Snatching my phone, I was about to dial 911 when I turned to see Shima holding a terrified HellBent in her arms with a knife pressed to his neck. "Dial that number sweetie, and I think you'll REALLY regret it." She sang, pressing the knife deeper into his neck, drawing a little blood as he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. I immediately placed my phone down on the ground, putting both hands up in surrender. "That's what I thought, listen to Shima, she'll make things alllllllll better.." She cackled, a ghastly smile was on her face as she looked down at HellBent, who still remained silent. "Isn't that right, HellBent?" She pat his head and he flinched, ducking away from her hand, which caused him to get scratched across his cheek from the knife that Shima was holding. "Dolan... I c-can't.." HellBent started, but he didn't finish his sentence, as his body gone completely limp in Shima's arms. "HellBent? Bent!? You can't what?" I exclaimed, trying to wake him up. "Oh dear, it looks like he's not awake anymore. My bad~!" She sang happily, throwing his limp body to the floor. Which I immediately slid to my knees and held him in my arms, trying everything I can to wake him up, to no avail. Dialing 911 quickly with shaking hands as I held his cold body in my arms. The paramedics came about 15 and took him to the hospital for a diagnosis, bringing me with them so I could get so proper medical attention for the gash on the side of my head. "Please be okay Bent... Please..." I whispered quietly as I held his cold hand in the back of the ambulance.


	10. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everything you thought you knew about reality wasn't true that nightmares can follow you and cross over into your conscious state of mind? Tormenting you endlessly until you are on the edge of your sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been months since I've updated this story, I've been working hard to improve my writing skills and hopefully this is a little better. This originally was supposed to be posted on October 29th of 2017, but it never followed through. But here it is, the overdue chapter 10 has arrived! Thanks for reading, with love and gratitude
> 
> \- HeavenBent

HellBent's POV*

I awoke to the sound of rain drumming against the window, a low rumble of thunder before a flash of lightning briefly lighting up the room and then fizzling out of sight again. I laid there blinking, having no recollection whatsoever of what I did to get myself here in this moment. Last time I checked, it was one in the afternoon. Did I go drinking again? Why? My breath doesn't stink and I don't reek of alcohol, so drinking isn't the culprit this time. The headache I had was not like the ones I get when I'm hungover. No, this one was far worse. It was almost like I had been hit by a bus, no, truck. The room swayed and teetered, even though I was lying down and laying perfectly still. So much, that I thought my head might just fall and roll off my shoulders. I was so tired and disorientated, that I couldn't even remember who I was for a slightest of moments. I glanced around the room in the dark, trying to make out the outlines and shapes that I could, hopefully, recognize.

It was definitely Dolan's room, so where was Dolan? I stood up, goosebumps exploding all over my skin from the feeling of the cold wooden floor against my bare feet. The floorboards creaked and moaned under the weight I put on them as I crept along the wall, till my hand found the doorknob; it was cold in my hand just like the rest of the house. I hesitated opening it, I don't know why, but something felt off and my gut feeling was telling me not to. And upon opening the door, a cold chill ran through me as I stepped out of the protective shroud of darkness, into a sea of more darkness ahead of me. I stopped for a moment to think, this didn't feel real. I had no recollection of why or how I got to Dolan's room. There was something off, my movement was sluggish and slow as if I'm in a dream, or nightmare. 

I continued on and felt along the wall, desperately searching for the light switch at the end of the hallway. Once I had found it, I tried to switch the lights on. But after a few dozen tries, I realized it wasn't gonna work for me. I was stuck in the dark, and my only hopes of being able to see was the spare flashlight that was kept inside the kitchen drawers. All the way downstairs. Carefully, I held onto the handrail, ascending the carpeted stairs with caution, as one wrong step could end with me taking a nasty fall and breaking my neck. 

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the stairs ahead of me turn into a solid wooden floor. I had continued my blind stumble through the house, until I got that same feeling I had upon leaving Dolan's room. It made my insides writhe uncomfortably and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. All my instincts told me to run, but my feet stayed grounded to where they were. Finally, I forced myself to keep going, feeling along the walls again to hold myself up and to find the kitchen. I was going by memory to guide myself through the darkness and sharp turns I took to get to the kitchen. 

I worked quickly and quietly tons the flashlight in the drawer, grabbing hold of the plastic. Trying the switch, I panicked when it didn't work. "Shit, work you stupid thing...!" I hissed, whacking it a couple times against my palm before it flickered on. It was faint, but bright enough that I could at least see where I'm going. I sighed, feeling a little less frightened, but I still had a bad feeling in my gut. Like the kind you get before throwing up. 

Even in the shrouds of darkness, I could feel someone's cold stare locked onto me as I walked down the long hallway in search of Dolan. Right about now I could really use a cuddle, or at least a hug. Anything to make me feel a little better. I don't tell people that I hate being alone, I don't fare too well when I'm left by myself for too long. On top of that, its the dead of night and the silence is killing me. I was still searching when I suddenly got a thought that made my heart sink. "What if he's out...? But what would he be doing at this hour? Hell, I don't even know how late it is. But why would he leave? He would've left me a note at least, unless...." I shook my head, trying to stop my heart from sinking any further than it had at this point. 

"No, Dolan wouldn't do that, he isn't the type to..." I shut the thought down as quickly as it came, trying to get rid of the dread that hung over me. I looked around again, still no sign of him. When I finally made it to the living room, I found Dolan's hat on the coffee table, untouched. It felt cold, so he took it off awhile ago. My stomach twisted, something was still really off, almost surreal about this as I scrunched up my nose. His hat reeked of something coppery, he really should give it a wash, but this wasn't the issue at hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a single candle flickering. Upon turning towards the flickering candle, I spotted a slumped over figure as I glanced across the hallway and into the dining room. I let out a sigh of relief as I approached said figure. 

"Hey, Dolan...?" I was about to reach out when I caught a whiff of that awful coppery stench. The figure stood, their cold blue eyes sent a chill through me even though I had already adjusted to the cool temperature of the house. "No. It couldn't be..." I uttered under my breath, my mouth went dry, as I backed up until I was pressing myself against the wall. "Ah, sorry, this must be super surprising to you my dear friend. To see someone like myself in front of you. Sorry about my unannounced arrival, but I bring you a gift." They smiled, as the smell of death hung heavily in the air, mimicking the dread I felt just moments ago before it was confirmed. 

"W-why are you b-back?" I tried to say their name, but I found myself prevented from saying what it was. "To finish the job, duh. But of course, HE, wouldn't let me. So I came up with a fool proof plan." They said as they rounded the table and strutted towards me. "W-What k-kind of plan...?" I asked, trying to make myself as small as I could. "The gift, silly. My fool proof plan was to give you a gift. And even HE can't say no to my wonderful gift, not when you're the one who's involved." They laughed, before pulling the nearest chair out, gesturing for me to take a seat. 

And for some reason I did. "And who are you talking, who is 'HE'?" I asked foolishly, although I had a feeling I knew what they were gonna say next. "The one who just loves you so much, that they would willingly DIE for you." They said, it was clear that they were trying to suppress a crooked grin by the tone of their voice. "No.... Please, anything but him!" I shouted, but it came out as nothing more than a quivering whisper. "I didn't do anything to him, I haven't put him into the grave yet. In fact, he's here! Along with everyone else!" They said cheerfully, going around with their lighter and lighting more candles. 

I gasped in horror, gripping the armrest of the seat I sat in. Before was a few of the crew members, Nixxiom, Pringle, Melissa, Dolan's Bro. They all looked like nothing more than skeletons with pale skin wrapped tightly around them. They were all staring lifelessly ahead of them with glassy eyes. Across from me, at the end of the table, sat Dolan. His chest was cut open, his chest cavity was completely emptied of everything that had kept him alive and healthy until now. "See? These are the people who care a lot about you, welcomed you as family and now they're here for you. Aww, how sweet, I wished I had my camera to remember this touching scene.." They sighed dramatically before continuing to speak. "Oh! I almost forgot, Dolan said something to me earlier... Something about giving his love to you in this large speech he made about you, he was all over the place, but I think he wanted you to have this in his final moments.." They put a crudely wrapped box in front of me, it sloshed as they put it down. The box was the same blue as Dolan's hat. The coppery stench of blood was right under my nose, and I couldn't move away from where I sat as the reddish-brown contents leaked through the soggy base of the box. 

"Surprised? I'm sure you'll REALLY love it, so don't keep him waiting for you to open it. He got you something he knew you'd love the most. Go on, don't be shy." They laughed, patting the top of my head. I reached out with shaking hands, carefully removing the top of the box, holding it as if it weighed a ton. I didn't dare look at what was inside the box, the horrible stench of blood and rotting flesh alone made me think I was going to be sick. But what horrified me the most, was that the thing inside the box was still making its rhythmic beat. A familiar beat, one I was so used to hearing every night before falling asleep in the comforting embrace of loving arms. The sound got louder, to the point I could almost physically feel it in my fingertips and through my very being. 

Before me, the horrific scene I was in dissolved and fizzled out from existence, revealing nothing but darkness. All that remained was the sound of the beating heart. Dolan's heart. And with that, my eyes fluttered open, pulling me from the clutches of my inner demons. It pulled me out of the hell I was in and brought me to real life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I'm trying something new!!! PLANET DOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! I like Uke!HellBent cause I like dominating or making characters who are normally perceived as dominant a submissive to a normally perceived submissive character. Maybe I'm just that one weird person who has a rare case of Kink-disorder for totally random things. Dunno, just enjoy and leave a kudos and a comment on my shitty work children. Go tell your parents while you're at it.


End file.
